


Maybe The Night

by Only_Meh



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hoodies, Pizza, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Meh/pseuds/Only_Meh
Summary: Josie was tasked to tour this new student around the school..but everytime she spends time with her she falls inlove quickly..





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any Idea for a title so i chose maybe the night by Ben&Ben
> 
> helloo soo i just wanna say im just new to this whole thing and
> 
> the things with
> 
> ex.  
> Hope:  
> I LOVE YOU OMY  
> ^^Pen  
> I know
> 
> ^^MG  
> ohh..@dav.clr
> 
>  
> 
> they are supposed to be twitter but i didn't have time to edit stuff sorry..

Josie's pov

Josie was walking around the school to take her mind off things..while walking she heard this group of people gossiping about a new student arriving later..she didn't know if it was a she or a he but she continued walking..she arrived at the garden and sat down on the bench reading a book called "Accidental Love"  
it was quiet in the garden so she was at peace. Josie spent her whole morning there until she recives a message from her father.  
________________________________________

while walking towards Dr.Saltzmans office  
Josie could'nt stop thinking about the new student and how would she or he look like.Josie entered his fathers office and saw a girl sitting facing her father.she couldnt see the face clearly but she can see a girl wearing a maroon croptop with a black jeans with some black old school vanz.. she greeted her father a goodmorning.. and stood next to the bookshelf  
"goodmorning dad." she says  
"osie i would like you to meet Penelope Park..Penelope this is my daughter Jossete Saltzman" he says looking at Josie  
"i prefer Josie" she added  
penelope slowly stood up and looked at Josie with a smile.  
"hi nice to meet you." penelope extended her arm reaching for Josie to shake her hand.  
Josie shookt her hand and looked at her dad.  
"why am i here again?" she asked

"oh i wanted you to take penelope around the school and give her the dorm she was assigned to and her class scedule."

"oh great.. i can do that." she says with an angry look at her father.

"ok so i will give you guys a minute to talk and i will just go buy food for our dinner later josie" he says while walking out the door.

there was an akward silence between the two.. until Penelope broke it

"so..? your the 2nd twin? right wheres the other?" she asked

"yeah..Lizzie is busy in our room decorating it....again" she replied

too were smiling "so wanna go to your room and drop off your things so we can start the tour?" Josie while picking up Penelope's bag.

"sure." she replied while walking towards the hall.

 

 

 

________________________________________  
Hope:  
My BESTIE IS COOOOOOOOMING  
^ppark  
excited much huh?  
^^ oh shut up i have been waiting for you since the day we met😂  
________________________________________

Pen:  
i hope my new school wont kick me out again.  
^jpark  
next time dont set someone on fire ok?  
^^ Hope  
@ppark you did what?  
^^ppark  
@jpark im going to kill you. @mikaelson.hope text me?  
________________________________________

Convo Pen and Hope  
h: what the hell Pen? what happend?  
p:i was drunk ok?  
i didn't knew i would set my ex on fire ok.  
she's still alive tho.  
h: but why didn't tell me?  
p:its just a smoool mistake hope i wont do it again.  
h:okay..i will forgive you for now.i will talk to Dr.Saltzman to make sure im the one who will give you the tour.  
p:but hope i-

Hope was already on her way to  
Dr.Saltzmans office  
________________________________________

irl convo.  
h:good morning Dr.Saltzman  
i was wondering if i can be the one who will show the new girl around?  
dr.: ohh..but i already got Josie to do that..thank you for asking me tho but i need you to find this girl..she's kinda the most powerful witch..  
h: *looks at the file*  
*name: Davina Claire*  
*age:17 sex:F*  
*Parents: Both Died in a fight*  
*Kind: Witch*  
h: she's kinda cute Dr.Saltzman  
Alaric gave Hope a look.  
Sorry but i would love to help..  
Dr.: ok good i will just do some work..good luck out there ok? be carefulll.  
________________________________________

Convo. Pen and Hope

h: why didn't you told me that youre already here?  
p:you asked why i was kicked out i was about to tell you until Jed ruined the moment.  
and tbh twin 2 is kinda cute  
h: oh Josie yeah she is nobody cares about how she looks tho cause the eyes are always on her evil twin Lizzie  
but i dont care Lizzie has my heart since the day she was born💖  
p: ew gross hope youre crushing too hard its okay to dream tho😂  
h: ugh i hate you. i need to go now tho. im going to my birth town for a while im visiting a friend  
p: what? why??? who would i sit next to at break time?? aww im gonna miss you.  
h:well you can always chill in my room and use my clothes if you miss me 😂  
p:oh really? im gonna wear that large hoddie of yours😂have fun and always be careful ok?  
h:okk bye pen☺  
________________________________________

Josie:  
oomf is on her phone smiling while we unpack her bags.guess she has a bf.  
^hope  
@ppark stop texting me and help her unpack  
^^penelope  
ooops sorry Josie im gonna turn off my phone now

________________________________________

Josie:  
what the i-

________________________________________

in Penelope's room.

"sorry bout that" penelope said siiting on the bed.  
"oh its ok..i didn't know you knew Hope." she replied  
"ah well hope kinda saved me?" Penelope says

while Josie stops what she was doing and sat down on the bed.  
"why?what happend?" she asked wwith her worried toan

"well we met in a club actually.. i was alone and i needed to get my mind of things..i was sitting next to the bar taking dozens of shots tequila vodka and many strong ones..i was so drunk that 2 men noticed me then tried to take me home.."  
Penelope sat down to the other bed snd continued  
"Pope saw me and those two men and they kept touching me..so hope walked towards me and she kinda just snapped her fingers and those 2 men fainted..hope took me to her room and took care of me.." then we became friends she added

Penelope didn't notice that Josie already fell asleep.."really..she looks cute sleeping.." she said in her low voice penelope slowly and carefully picked Josie up and transfered her to her bed then Penelope sat on the other bed which is supposed to be where her roommate supposed to sleep but she didn't have anyone yet so she sat there turned the tv on and watched some movies..

________________________________________

MG:  
wheres Josie??

^Hope  
she was taking @ppark on tour why?  
^^MG  
its late and shes not with Lizzie

________________________________________

Lizzie:  
If you see my Sister pleas tell herto come back its late.

^^MG  
have you texted her?  
^^Liz  
yes and still no reply.

________________________________________

Hope and Penelope 

h:pen??  
h:hey answer the phone..  
h:Penelope where are you and Josie??  
h:Penelope Park!

________________________________________

The Gang(Hope,Landon,Raf,Jed,MG,Pen)

h: PENELOPE  
h:WHERE ARE YOU?  
mg: shes missing too??  
h:No she was with Josie and now they're both not picking there phones up  
r:ill try and search the school  
j:im comming with you  
l:i will try and search the library  
h:ok take care of penelope pls im gonna be gone for a while and shes just new and she needs someone to look after her so she wont cause any trouble.  
mg: Jed and i will take care of her..  
mg:i will check Penelope's room and see if they're in there  
________________________________________

MG and Lizzie

mg:hey Liz wanna come? im going to Penelope's room and see if they're in there  
l:what? why would josie be in the new girl's room??  
mg:well Josie took pen on a tour maybe they're chilling in the room  
l: ok im comming be ther in 5

________________________________________

when Lizzie arrive she and MG can he ar the tv on so they knocked and knocked but no one answered the door so MG tried to open it and thank heavens the door wasnt locked when they oppened the door they saw Penelope sleeping in the bed and Josie in the other..Lizzie tried to wake Josie up but Josie didn't woke up she was sound asleep.. mg and Lizzie didn't bother the two so they just went back to their rooms..

________________________________________

Lizzie:  
oomf respected oomf so she slept in the other bed..not with oomf

^^mg  
i like oomf now  
^^Lizzie  
i stan 

________________________________________

The Gang

h:found her yet?  
j:nope  
r: Jed and i searched the whole school there is no sign of new girl and Josie  
l:library was empty  
mg: guys its ok they are both fine Lizzie and i found them sleeping..  
h:together?!  
r:^^  
j:what?!  
r:like next to each other?  
mg:no new girl respected Josie so she let her sleep on her bed and new girl slept on the other one..

________________________________________

Hope:  
oomf is being..nicee..??? thats new.

^^MG  
this is oomfs first time being new??  
^Hope  
yeah shes kinda a bitchy kind of girl but wow she became nice.  
________________________________________


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie Decided to clean the room and Penelope wakes up seeing Josie Dancing Around While Cleaning..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like hoodies soo...

its 11pm and josie just woke up she slowly stood up hoping she wont make any noise so Penelope wont wake up..but she didn't notice Penelope sitting on the couch reading a book and wearing a headphones..when Josie saw Penelope she walked towards her and sat next to her. Penelope almost jumped cause she was so focused reading her book.. she removed her headphones and looked at Josie's brown eyes."damn her eyes are pretty" she said to her self..

"hey there sleeping beauty hows your sleep?"she asked  
"it was good i slept like a baby..hey why didn't you wake me up?"

"well..i was about to but you were sound asleep so i transferd you to my bed and i layed down on the other and watched a movie till i fell asleep."

Josie thought it was a nice thing to do and she didn't mind staying until tomorrow on Penelope's room she didn't have a roomie yet so she can stay there until the sun comes up..

"can i stay here??its late and i dont wanna wake Lizzie up.."she asked looking down.

"sure you can sleep on my bed and im just gonna try and be comfy on this couch.."Penelope replied while smiling at Josie.

________________________________________

 

Josie wanted to get to know penelope more so they can be friends but she was too tired to have an conversation with Penelope so she asked Penelope..

"hey can i lay down on your lap i im still tired and im to lazy to stand up and lay on the bed.."she ask with her tired look.Penelope cant say no cause Josie was tired "Sure im just gonna carry you again back to the bed when im done"she said without looking at Josie.

________________________________________

Penelope:  
Oomf woke up and sat next to me now she's sound asleep again in my lap.

________________________________________

 

12am.  
Penelope was done reading 6 chapters of the book..she was tired now and its late so she wanted to go back to sleep.she placed right arm below josies legs and her left arm on Josie's Back and she gently stood up carrying Josie in her arms and gently Placing her in her bed..

________________________________________

it was still dark outside but its 5am and Josie just woke up..  
she just lay there for 5 more minutes looking at Penelope who is sound asleep..when Josie Stood up she Quietly changed into Penelope's Medium Maroon tshirt and some black shorts..Josie Ovserves the Room and its was really messy so she decided to clean the room up while Penelope was still sleeping..

________________________________________

Josie Was wearing her headphones and listening to  
Best Day Of My Life By American Authors  
She was dancing while wiping all the dust and trying to arrange all of Penelope's Clothes..  
________________________________________

Penelope was slowly opening her eyes she saw her bed was empty and when she looked around the half of the room was clean and she saw Josie with her clothes and short Josie's Hair way in a messy bun and she had headphones and some towels to wipe the dust.. Penelope could help but smile at Josie While Cleaning Her room.

________________________________________

Josie Removed Her Headphones and smiled back at Penelope.  
"Good morning Friend!" Josie Said While Trying To Finish cleaning the last part of the room.  
"Hey there Josie..Why are you cleaning my room at" looks at the clock.."6 in the morning? annd hey my shirt looks good on you." she says while standing up and fixing her bed..

"well its Sunday and i woke up at 5..i had nothing to do Lizzie is still sleeping and your room was messy so i decided to put on something comfy and cleaned your room.." she said while she reached over the window to clean the dirty spot.

________________________________________

Penelope went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed quickly in something comfy so she can go and have her morning run.. she puts on a black tank top and some white shorts and some rubber shoes..

"Hey Josie wanna join me for a run??" she asked while she gets josies phone."and hey here's your phone you placed it in my bag..

"oh thanks i was looking for that..well i can join you but i dont hae some shoes its all im my room.." she said while turning on her phone.

"well i have some spare shoes here wear it.." Penelope replied while taking the blue nike shoes under her bed..

________________________________________

Josie's phone keeps on buzzing she saw all of the msg notif from her sister last night and missed calls from mg too..she opened her inbox and saw Lizzie's last text..

________________________________________

Lizzie and Josie

8pm  
l:hey me and mg saw you and new girl sleeping peacefully so woke you both up..we were worried about you but now we know your safe with new girl she kinda respected you? she slept in the empty bed than sleep next to you and we kinda like it she has a kind heart for a new girl..  
l:have fun ok?

________________________________________

MG and Josie

MG: hey jo we saw you and new girl sleeping like babies so we didn't wake you two up just text us next time ok so we wont send a search party for the both of you..hope you slept well.

________________________________________

"they sent a search party for us..well not a real search party tho.."Josie Said while reading all the texts

"yeah i saw my Phone is buzzing like crazy hope has been calling me and she sent my cousin and another wolf to find us." she said laughing..

"lets go? its still early we can stop by a coffee shop while we're done you want?" Penelope said while walking towads the door 

"sure"Josie said while following Penelope.

________________________________________

Yesterday 9pm

Hope was is New Orleans still looking for that powerfull witch Davina Claire..

________________________________________

Hope:  
i really thought that oomf was easy to find.

________________________________________

Hope enters this Bar that her family used to go to  
and she just order one shot of tequila and tries to find the cute powerfull witch..

________________________________________

Davina:  
i see the famous oomf here she is looking cute!  
^^dav  
but she's straight soo..

________________________________________

while Hope's searches the bar for Davina she didn't notice someone sitting beside her..  
"looking for someone?" a girl said wearing a black jeans and white tank top  
Hope looked at the girl and saw it was davina she didn't know how to reply to her so she said.."uh..yeah im looking for a girl to take home or to take me home.."she said while taking her last shot of tequila..

Davina was surprised that Hope was interested in girls..so the two talked and talked until Davina took Hope to her House..  
________________________________________

________________________________________

Morning 7am

Penelope and Josie was almost done on their run now they're stopping by a coffee shop to get breakfast and talk about life while Hope is Busy Sleeping or Busy cuddling with Davina cause she was drunk..

________________________________________

Penelope And Hope:

P:hey Good Morning  
P:How are you girl?  
H:hey sorry your friend is kinda asleep?  
P:what why?what happend?  
H:well she was kinda looking for someone and i walked towards her to talk but she was already on her 10th shot of Tequila  
P:dang well can you take care of her and tell her to bring her ass back here?  
P:and Im Penelope Park we kinda go here at the Salvatore Boarding School for kids like us.  
H:nice to meet you Penelope,Im Davina Davina Claire.  
P:Wha- "THE' Davina Claire?  
P:you're like one of the most powerful witch alive  
H:so you heard of me  
P:not much tho but its really nice to meet you.  
D:nice to meet you too, i need to go and buy breakfast for your friend noe  
P:thank you and please take care of that asshole thank you again

________________________________________

Penelope turned off her phone and ordered some coffee.  
"i will pay for her please." while giving her credit card to pay for the two coffee.

"hey you dont have to pay for mine."

"but i wanted too..im repaying you cause you cleaned my room."

"ohh..okay thank you.." Josie said while taking a seat

Josie and Penelope Talked about the school and its history until their coffee was gone..

________________________________________

10am

Hope just woke up..she was kinda shocked cause she cant remember what happend last night she just remember talking to Davina then she passed out..

"Ugh..My Head Hurts so bad..Im Never drinking again."

"yup i agree." Davina said walking with some water and pills for the Headache..

"soo Hope Mikaelson..why are you looking for me??"

"Uhm..I- i mean We wanted you to join us?well study at the Salvatore Bording School For people like us..i was just asked to find you and ask you nicely and properly and-"

"hey stop your talking so fast chill..i will try to attend that school..cause i dont have anything to do here in New Orleans

________________________________________

Hope:  
Im Coming baaack and i have a supriseeee!!  
^^Pen  
you bought me a puppy?  
^^Hope  
no dumbass

^^MG  
whaaaat?? you have a Boyfriend nowwww??  
^^Hope  
I hope but nooo you'll see later

 

________________________________________

Hope:  
Im Coming baaack and i have a supriseeee!!  
^^Pen  
you bought me a puppy?  
^^Hope  
no dumbass

^^MG  
whaaaat?? you have a Boyfriend nowwww??  
^^Hope  
I hope but nooo you'll see later

 

________________________________________

 

Penelope and Josie were walking back to the school 

"thank you for today.." she said smiling "well thank you for spending time with me.. i dont really have friends cause im new except Hope and my Cousing Jed.." Penelope Added

"it's fine it was really fun spending time with you..and You can join Me and Lizzie if you want." 

"Really..??" she said 

"well i dont really have that many friends i just have MG and Lizzie cause im a shy person.." she said looking down..

"Lizzie kinda gets all the attention and all she's the Famous twin and im the shy one.." she added

"Why?? you're really fun to spend time with you.." Penelope Said while opening the schools front door..

"well i dont really like the attention that lizie gets..im not a fan of attentions.." she said "oh hey my room is this way" she added while pointing the direction.

"oh okay...thank you for spending time with me really."

"thank you for the coffee and the tshirt and shorts and the peaceful sleep and here this is my number you can call me if you need my company or something.." she smiled while waving bye to Penelope..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever fic written..english isn't my first language so sorry if i had made some mistakes..  
> You can dm me some stuff you want this is my acc on twitter @LrynJnn..Hope you guys like this..


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Movie Night  
> Davina And Hope Just Arrived and Davina Became Penelope's New Roommmmaaaate

After Penelope left Josie Sat on her bed and layed down for a bit..  
Josie couldn't stop thinking about the morning run and coffee with Penelope..  
and How Penelope was really kind to her and all.  
she couldn't stop thinking about their talks and how Penelope listen to her and understanding every word she says and she knows its only been one day but she really thinks she has a crush on Penelope.

________________________________________

 

it's 11am and Josie was spending her time with MG and Lizzie At the Library Talking.. 

"So How was your day yesterday huh??"MG asked Josie while poking his elbow on her arm.

"it was good i was supposed to take Penelope on tour but we kinda spent more time unpacking her stuff and we talked about how she knew Hope cause i was so tired i fell asleep." she replied while turning the next page of the book she's reading..

"you fell asleep in her bed??" Lizzie asked not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Actually no..she kinda cleaned her bed then carried me to sleep on it cause the other bed was dusty and has no pillows." she replied looking down to hide her blussshing face.

"Wow..hope said she was a bitchy person but damn Josie you found her soft spot.." MG replied Laughing at Josie.

 

"Shut up MG.." she said again blushing.

 

________________________________________

 

Hope and Penelope

 

h:hey dork how are you?  
p:good wby? i miss u dork what time are you comming back?  
h:well actually im in the front of the school waiting for Dr.Saltzman u dork  
p:WTH REALLY?!  
h:yeah im with someone Dr.Saltzman Asked me To find her now she's gonna attend our school.  
h:dork?? you there??  
h:oh.. oh no..

 

________________________________________

 

"Hey Josie Isn't that Penelope Running so fast??" MG Looked at Josie

"yeah she forgot to change ugh.." Josie Replied

Penelope was running so fast that she forgot to put on pants..she was still wearing a really short shorts and a tank top she wore when she was on her morning run with Josie..  
Josie MG and Lizzie Followed Her Until they were outside the school..Josie saw Hope with a Girl..

 

"So Dav Dr.Saltzman will be a little late ok?" Hope said to davina

"Uhm Hope..Hope Turn Around.." Davina Replied With her wide smile

as Hope turns around she was Greeted with a Hug..  
Penelope and Hope Fell down to the ground Both Laughing..Its been 2 years since this two has last seen each other and Penelope Really Missed Hope..

 

Josie was Laughing at both of them..MG and Lizzie was suprised at Penelope Running That fast from her room to The front door of the school..

Davina Helped the two dorks to stand and was really Laughing at Both of them Davina Really likes the Friendship of those two..

"Thank you Dav..Well Dav this is Penelope My Bestfriend..Pen This is Dav i came back to New Orleans to Find her.."

"Nice to meet you in person Penelope.." Davina said while shaking Penelope's Hand

"Nice too freaking meet you too Davina Freakin' Claire" Penelope Replied while catching her breath

"wow now you really ran that fast huh?" Hope said smiling and hugged Penelope.

"you try to run From you Room to the Front Door." Penelope Replied 

 

________________________________________

 

MG,Lizzie and Josie Left to have Dr.Saltzman and the 3 Girls Talk..

 

Dr.Saltzman "Its really nice of you to accept my offer Davina.."

"its nothing Dr.Saltzman i had nothing to lose in New Orleans so i came here so i can control my powers more." Dav replied

"so i can see you already met each other." he said looking at Penelope and Davina..  
"Penelope you dont have a roomate still right?' Penelope nodded. "Davina you'll be roommates with Penelope." He added.

Hope smiled at the two girls and watched Dr.Saltzman Walk away..

"sooooooo roomie and Hope can you guys help me with my bags??" Davina said while getting her bags

 

________________________________________

 

Penelope Davina and Hope were walking towards the door..Penelope Forgot to close it cause she was running so fast..  
as they enter Hope and Davina were shocked cause Penelope's room was Very Clean smells good too..

"nice job cleaning the room Pen..didn't know you had the time" Hope Commented

"oh no..i woke up and saw Josie Cleaning the room..she woke up at 5am and didn't know what to do so she cleaned the whole room.." Pen replied while placing Davina's bag near the 2nd bed.

"daang that girl Josie Did Good." Davina said..

 

the girls helped Davina Unpack and Talk about life and stuff until they didn't notice it was already 2 in the afternoon..Penelope asked the two if they want some pizza and Doughnuts and if they wanted to watch some movies..the two agreed and Penelope was on her way to the car she was about to start the car but then she remember that Josie gave her, her number.."

Penelope and Josie

P:Hey Josie It's Penelope..I just wanted to tell you that me Hope and Davina are having Pizza and Doughnuts we're gonna watch some movies too..i just wanna ask you if you wanna come?  
J:hey Pen, sure i would love to spend time with you 3..  
P:oh great im gonna pick you later when i come back with the Pizza's and Doughnuts  
J:Sure :>

 

________________________________________

 

Penelope just parked at the schools parking lot..she has 4 box of medium pizza's and has 2 box of fresh Doughnuts..She walked towards Josie's Room and Knocking at it 2 times..  
"Comming!" she heard through the door..

"Wait im gonna get it for you.." Lizzie said 

"uHm.. Okay.." Josie said while fixing her stuff

Lizzie Opened the door and got suprised by Penelope who's Carrying 4 medium box of Pizza's and 2 box of fresh Doughnuts..

"Uhm..Hey Park..What ya Got there??"

"ohh Hey Lizzie Wants some Doughnuts?? its still warm if you want take 1 box.." Penelope said  
while Lizzie takes one box of Donuts..

"Thanks Park..Jo!!your date is hereee!!" Lizzie said Then Taking a bite of the Doughnut  
Lizzie saw Penelope Smiling cause of what she said..

"be there in a sec"Josie Said Yelling 

"Hey park come infor a sec those boxes are heavy i think.." Lizzie said helping Penelope with the Boxes of Pizza..

"So if you dont know my sister likes you..dont tell her i told you.." said lizzie Laughing 

"suree..do you mind if i take your sister on a date soon??i know its only been 1 day but i wont rush things.."   
Penelope said while hearing Josie walks out the bathroom..

"sure just bring me again a box of Doughnuts then we're good.." Lizzie said while standing up and walking to her table with the box of fresh Doughnuts.

"heey Pen what were you guys talking about??" 

"Oh Nothing..Lizzie just liked the Doughnuts thats all.. Ready??" 

"yeah let me help you there.." josie said while taking 2 box of pizzas.

 

________________________________________

 

Josie and Penelope Arrived at the room just in time cause Davina and Hope Just Finished unpacking..  
Hope and Davina Helped Josie and Penelope with the Pizza..Penelope was Craving Doughnuts  
so she had the box all for her self..  
there were two beds in the room and tv was near the door so Davina was in her bed with hope and Penelope was with Josie...Before the Movie Starts they were arranging the pillows and blankets..Josie asked if she can wear her black hoodie...Penelope said yes and Josie was smiling and changed her clothes...Penelope changed her clothes too when Josie left the Bathroom..Penelope Changed ito her Fav White hoodie and some shorts..

 

________________________________________

 

Josie Hope And Davina were left in the room cause Penelope was still changing her Clothes..  
"so Josie..Penelope huh??" Hope said with her smirk showing..

"stop..its been one 1 day since we met..i dont wanna rush things.. i dont even know if she's interested you know.." Josie replied while laying down..

Penelope walks out off the bathroom and 3 girls were looking at her..she was so confused..  
Josie couldn't stop staring at Penelope and how she looks so sexy with the white hoodie and all..

"Do i have something in my face??" she said while walkin' towards the bed..

 

________________________________________

 

they were on their 2nd movie ad Josie was already sleepy..Penelope's arm was resting on the pillow letting Josie lay on her arm..Penelope didn't care that She and Josie are laying down so close..  
"soo..i learned a something to day.." Penelope Whisper to Josie's Ear

"what??" she whisper looking up at Penelope..

"someone likes me.." she said smiling 

*What who?!* Josie wanted to say it but she couldn't.

"really?thats nice.." she said while hiding her sad face..

Penelope noticed Josie's Happy Face turned to sad face that fast..but she couldn't focus anymore she was so sleepy..Penelope fell asleep having her arm as an pillow for Josie..Penelope has some Problems Sleeping she Sleep talks..so she can say anything true to Josie and she wont remember it..

they finished the 2nd movie and Josie saw Davina and Hope already Sleeping the 2 girls were cuddling each other it was so sweet..

 

________________________________________

 

as Josie observes Penelope...she couldn't stop thinking about her being there for her and all..she can imagine waking up in Penelope's bed and being greeted with a good morning with Penelope holding a tray of food for Josie..then she rememberd thst its only been 2 days since she met Penelope..it would be too weird if she just tell Penelope that she loves her and all..Josie was done thinking about it so she slowly stood up and walked to the door opening it slowly so she can go outside for a walk..

 

________________________________________

Josie went to her father's office and took 2 bottles of whisky and made her way to the kitchen.  
Josie sat on the corner of the Room.it took an hour for Josie to finish one bottle..while Josie opens the other bottle..

back in the room.. Penelope woke up with a worried look realizing that Josie is not beside her..Penelope Checked her phone and saw that it was 12am..Penelope Opened her contacts and searched for Josie's name..  
When Penelope Found Josie's Name on her contacts she immediately called her..  
First Call Josie Didn't Answer cause her phone was on her hoodie pocket..Penelope Called again and she thanked God Josie Answerd..

 

________________________________________

 

"Jo??where are you??" Penelope said with a worried tone.

"heEeeyy PEeeNy..I- im somewhere in Schoool" Josie Replied then drank the whisky.

"jo- Josie are you Drunk??! Josette Saltzman Where the hell are you??" She said standing up and yelling on the phone her voice was so loud that it almost woke Davina and Hope up

"ToOnNeE dOwn YoUr VoIcE GeeEzZ.. Penelope said while she walked out of her room

"tHe PLaCe wHeRe ITs DArk andHaS AlOT oF FoooD" Josie replied   
then ending the call.

 

Penelope was on her way to the kitchen..when she arrived she saw Josie sitting and Crying on the corner of the room...her heart was crushed seeing her crush crying..

"heyyy heyy..shhhh shhh what happend jo??" she said pulling josie into a hug..

"its- it's just nothing..can we go back now??my legs are freeeezing.." she replied while still hugging Penelope..

Penelope Broke free from the hug and she gently help Josie to stand up..Penelope Noticed the Mess Josie Made so Penelope Carried Josie and helped her sit on the counter while she cleans the bottles and food josie ate..after she was done she carried Josie...Penelope's hands on Josie's Thigh and Josie's arm wrapped around Penelope's Neck..

While walking Josie was humming the song called i hate you i love you..  
her head was on top of Penelope's Shoulder so she can hear her humming..  
when they arrive Penelope took Josie to the bathroom cause she knew she's gonna trow up soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try and post some chapter every week or post them when i can.. thank you for reading.


End file.
